Earth Conquest
by KtyouUniverse
Summary: Trigon the Terrible has been destroyed, but only temporarily. As he attempts to recover from his defeat, he sends his most powerful agent and operative to Earth to lay the foundation for a future conquest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Incarnation of Evil

Trigon the Terrible stared down at the small form of his daughter, Raven. She had managed to shield herself from his attack. Perhaps she still had some remnants of his power, but even so, she could not harm him.

"You may have retained some trace of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl. I am your creator, your master. You exist only to serve me. You survive only because I allow it. What hope can a mere child have of defeating an all-powerful father?"

He continued to look at Raven as she seemingly accepted her place, but then, he saw her expression change. She then turned to look him in the eye, her eyes glowing bright.

"You may have created me," Raven said.

Suddenly, white light began to fill Trigon's vision. He was forced to shield the light from his eyes. As the light dimmed slightly, he turned to see Raven, but not a seven-year old girl. She was now her normal age. A white glow surrounded her.

"But you were never my father."

With that, she fired a white blast at him. Trigon, for the first time, was feeling true pain. He roared and took a few steps back, wincing in pain. Raven did not hesitate to step forward.

Trigon turned to face her. "You wretched, insignificant-"

Raven cut him off with another blast, which hurt just as much as the last.

"Fathers are kind."

She fired yet another blast. Trigon roared in pain.

"Fathers protect you."

She fired another blast. Again, Trigon was forced back in pain.

"Fathers raise you."

She fired another blast which surrounded Trigon in a prison.

"I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends."

Trigon could hear her words as he fell to his knees in agonizing pain, holding his head in his hands.

"They are my family, _this_ is my home, and you are not welcome here!"

She then began to rise into the air, her gemstone shining brightly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A giant white Raven appeared and before he knew it, Trigon was engulfed in white energy. Trigon felt pain as he never felt before. He could feel his form being destroyed. He knew that he only had a few moments left before his spirit and what remained of his power died out forever, so he did the only thing he could do. His spirit returned to where it was imprisoned, using the dark energies there to keep his spirit in existence. He would not be able to repair the damage done, at least not alone.

His thoughts turned to someone else; someone that no one in the universe knew existed: his apprentice. The child was reaching now at the peak of his power, and Trigon had overseen his training and powers from the moment of his birth. His power had grown to the point that his rage, at its peak power, could make a planet of any size, implode. Still, he was mortal, but that was of little concern. Trigon had taught his apprentice more than just sorcery and magic, but also unarmed combat.

Despite his defeat, Trigon laughed. This was only a mere setback. It would not take a lifetime to rebuild his form and attack again. Now, he was planning his form, making it more powerful than his last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bounty Hunter

It was a normal day doing what he did best: being an assassin, a bounty hunter, and being virtually untouchable. Eclipse sat at the controls of his starship, _Dark Destiny_, towards the planet Earth. He had not been here often for bounties. There were few missions here that could attract his attention. Eclipse usually took only missions that put his skills to the test and paid a rather substantial amount of credits. Today, here was not here for any missions, but to search and scavenge.

Piloting his ship into Earth's atmosphere, he engaged his ship's cloak. It would render him completely invisible, not that he needed to use it here. Human technology was so limited. There was no way that his ship could be detected, even without stealth technology. The technology he was using was light years ahead of human technology. Still, he would take no chances.

What he was searching for was in Paris, a city of one of the Earth countries. Eclipse was not new to Earth. He had been there many times, studying its culture, as he did with many of the planets he travelled to. As with all planets he visited, if there was any database, he would hack into it and download everything he could. In his time, he had accumulated hundreds trillions of Earth terabytes with knowledge of the Milky Way Galaxy and other galaxies.

As soon as he was within 30,000 feet of the planet surface, he stood at the edge of the ramp and jumped into the night sky of France. Nothing offered more thrill that the rush of the wind as you fall towards the planet surface. Keeping his body straight, he fell head-first, waiting for the right time to execute a soft landing. He could see the lights of the city. He then aimed to land on the Eifel Tower to afford a better view. Flipping at the right moment, his boots scrapped the surface of one of the beams and he came to a near-silent landing at the top platform. From there, he surveyed the city, bringing up his map he stored in his suit's computers. A holographic display of the city flashed from his wrist gauntlet. All the while, he imputed the data necessary to search for what he was seeking. In a second, a red dot appeared on the map. He retracted the 3D map and uploaded the coordinates into his mini-map on his heads-up display.

* * *

His destination was met with a sealed door. With great care, he quietly unlocked the door and opened it to reveal an elevator. A short trip a few hundred feet below the surface delivered him to a large, circular room. Using night vision, he scanned the room. At the far end, he saw what looked like clear statues, but a scan revealed that these were supernatural beings encased in ice. Life readings could be seen, but Eclipse did not touch them. These looked like they were frozen for a little over six months ago. From left to right, he scanned each of the frozen figures, each one varying in size and shape, many containing super powers. His eyes stopped to scan what appeared to be a brain encased in a protective case with a skull face. Deciding that perhaps this would be the only one safe enough to unfreeze, gently brushed his armored glove against the ice. A split second later, the ice shattered around the brain. Before it fell to the ground, Eclipse caught it.

"What? I have been freed?"

Eclipse said nothing.

"Who are you? I do not recognize you."

Eclipse set his audio filters to squelch the voice of the brain. If there was anything else of notice, he did not see it. As he turned to leave with his prize, his attention turned to something lying on the floor. It was a circular badge with the letter T on it. Curiously, he picked it up. He did not know what to make of it. Somehow, he felt that this was important, but he couldn't understand why. Deciding to question it later, he placed the badge into one of his belt pouches and made for the lift to the surface.

Once he had boarded the _Dark Destiny_, he was greeted by a droid.

"Master, I am pleased to see you return," Prowl said. "How may I be of service?"

Eclipse tossed the brain to the droid, all the while, making a few hand gestures.

"I shall wire this brain up immediately master." The droid departed for the interrogation room.

Eclipse waited until the droid was out of sight. Then, he removed the T badge from his pouch and took a long look at it. Needing to put his mind at ease, he headed for the virtual library. Placing the T in an anti-gravity scanner, he waited for his systems to come up with answers. The results were multiple images and videos surrounding him. There were teenagers that appeared to have super powers. They seemed to be fighting what appeared to be figures he had seen in the hidden base. There was one thing that caught his attention: a tower that looked like the letter T. His glanced at the badge, then turned his attention to an image of each of the teenagers. One was wearing what Eclipse perceived to be a super hero outfit. He appeared to have no super powers. One was a Tamaran girl, who he immediately recognized as Koriand'r, the Princess of Tamaran. One looked human, but his skin was green, and appeared to have the ability to change into other life forms. One looked like a human with some cybernetic parts, most likely due to an accident. The final appeared human as well, but with grey skin and wearing a blue leotard. An odd bunch, but there were worse groups in the galaxy.

Deciding to research more info, he focused on the tower. The location on Earth was in a city called Jump City, somewhere in the United States. Against his better judgment, he began to pilot his ship towards the west, unsure of what it was he was doing. There was something about this odd group that was nagging at him, but what it was that was bothering him, he did not know. If there was one thing Eclipse didn't like, it was leaving doubts unsettled. Fortunately, he was persistent. He would find out more about this bunch, but first, he had to draw them out…

* * *

Jump City

Titans Tower

It had been six months since the Titans had returned to their beloved tower. It had been six months since their battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. All their villains and criminals they had fought were now encased in ice, hopefully to never see the light of day again. The Titans missed their home greatly, and it was good to get back, but there was one thing missing.

For six months, there had been no alerts to a crime, no enemies to fight. It was odd. They continued to function as they always did. They acted like there was still danger around, but there had been none. Still, the Titans took advantage of the extensive time of inactivity to relax, to do what they normally like doing.

"I win…again." Cyborg did not relent.

Beastboy groaned. This was the eleventh game today. He usually never lost this many times in a row.

"Just wait. I'll get you back," Beastboy said.

"That's what you've been saying for the past two hours," Cyborg retorted. "Just admit that I'm awesome, green bean"

"Not gonna happen, chrome dome. One more game. Winner takes all."

Cyborg gave a small laugh

"You might regret doing all or nothing."

A few feet away, Raven sat, reading one of her books. She could hear Cyborg and Beastboy arguing. Normally, she would be annoyed by such distractions, but since they had been in battle for quite some time, there wasn't time to have these silly little fights. All of them had been wound up tight since then. Even Beastboy, who needed to tell jokes to live, had lost some of his humor. Despite his jokes being bad most of the time, she had gotten use to them. Being without them told her that he had serious issues with the Brotherhood of Evil. Although she would never admit it, she was glad everything was back to normal. Change was something she had difficulty adapting to.

In the kitchen, Robin was taking part in tasting Starfire's latest dish. As much as he loved Starfire, this was one of the things she did that he did not like, but he knew that if he ever disliked what she made, especially for him, she would probably get the wrong idea and ignore him for a time, and he did not want that to happen. Robin looked down at what was in front of him. He had no idea what it was, and wished that he didn't have to eat it. Looking at it just gave him an upset stomach. Slowly, he picked up the fork, took a small amount, and held the fork a few inches away from his face. His eyes turned to Starfire, who watched eagerly to see his reaction. Mentally sighing to himself, he lifted the fork to his mouth, preparing himself for the worst.

Suddenly, the main computer started blinking. Robin, thankful for the distraction, put down the fork and made his way to the main computer to see what was going on. The others gather suit.

"What is it now that interrupts this most peaceful of days?"

Robin was puzzled. The computer showed no signs of dangerous activity, but for some reason, the sensors had detected an unusual amount of activity in the sky. What is was, he had no idea.

"The scanners aren't showing any villains, but there is something out there. Better check to make sure. Titans, GO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Phantom

The Teen Titans had arrived at the site where the disturbances in the sky were occurring. Robin first scanned the sky for anything obvious, but there was nothing unusual to see.

"Starfire, Raven, BeastBoy," Robin said. "I need you guys to fly up there and see if there's anything up there. The sensors picked something up, but we don't know what."

Each of them nodded and separated. The Titans split up searching the skies around the city. BeastBoy transformed into a Pterodactyl and patrolled the sky, using his enhanced sight and hearing to watch for anything. For a few minutes, there was nothing unusual or out of the ordinary. That feeling was replaced by an alien feeling, something he had never felt before.

"Hey guys, I'm sensing something, but I don't know what it is."

"I also sense something that is not of the Earth," Starfire answered.

"Same here," Raven said shortly after. "I can feel something that isn't local."

* * *

Eclipse deactivated the cloak of his ship for a split second. He jumped from the ramp to the top of Titans Tower a few meters below. As soon as he hit the ground, both the ship and he disappeared. Using his scanners, he carefully analyzed the tower to determine what kind of technology he was dealing with. Almost immediately, his sensors picked up Gordanian technology. Why would the technology from a Gordanian landing ship be used to construct this? Quickly banishing curiosity from his mind, he quickly accesses the systems of the tower. They were on lockdown. Eclipse could see all the tight defenses and how Earth technology could not even hope to hack this kind of tech, but his tech was not from Earth.

Activating his remote computer, he began to generate a virus that would be implemented into the system. According to the systems in the tower, only the Teen Titans or specific individuals had access to the tower. The virus would effectively allow Eclipse access to the tower, creating a profile for him in the tower defenses, but it would be hidden so far that not even the Titans would know he existed. After a minute of careful hacking and uploading, the defenses lowered and he slipped into the tower.

As he landed, he took sight of everything he saw, all the while, creating a virtual 3D image. From room to room, he would scan every centimeter. All the while, he was careful to make sure that the Titans were occupied with the disturbances he had created. He didn't want them returning to find the tower hacked. Once he scanned every room, he began to copy all the data on the Titans; anything from past battles, to profiles detailing each Titan, even the honorary ones, as Eclipse came to identify. Once through with data, he made his way to the roof, signaling for his droid, Prowl, to deactivate the ship cloak, quickly reactivating Titan Tower's security, and disappearing on the ship.

Wasting no time, he passed a data card to Prowl, who took it.

"I shall begin decoding this at once. We will remain in orbit around the planet until our next target is certain, master."

Eclipse nodded made a hand gesture.

"Oh yes, master. I have just finished. You should see to it personally."

With a nod, he left the droid to his work, making his way to the engineering room. The doors parted with a hiss. Eclipse observed Prowl's work.

In the center of the chamber, there stood a bulky combat droid. It was taller than Eclipse. Very little wiring and circuitry was exposed. The droid was black all over with a white symbol on its forehead and chest. The face resembled a grey skull with four identical slits where its mouth should be. Two blasters were holstered on either leg of the droid. Further weapons were on each wrist gauntlet. This would prove to be useful.

Eclipse stood near a control terminal. He touched a button, forcing many energies and chemicals into the droid. The droid's eyes shined a bright green before dulling. The droid looked around, seemingly confused.

"What has happened? Where am I?"

Eclipse stood, merely observing the Brain as it tried to put the pieces together.

"I…have a new body? No, not an organic body, a droid body."

Eclipse remained silent. He turned his head to see Prowl enter.

"Would you like me to begin introductions, master?"

Eclipse nodded.

Prowl turned to the Brain.

"I am Prowl, humble and loyal servant of Master Codenamed "Eclipse." You have been recovered from a recent cyogenetic freeze and you brain has been placed into a combat droid's body."

For a moment, there was silence. The Brain, although his new face processed no moth, his eyes, which glowed an unearthly green, widened in surprise. Once again, he inspected his new form, still

"I never thought I would have hands again. Strange, it is not how I remember it."

"Being a droid," Prowl continued, "Is not being human. There are certain parts that do not feel. You do not feel pain when you are damaged, only an alert that damage has been done. We do not expect you to fight yet. Once you have mastered the most simple of movements, we will begin to train you to fight."

"Eclipse" made several movements with his hands.

"Your designation," Prowl continued, "will be B151. Do you have a name?"

"Just Brain."

"Acknowledged. We will debrief you on what we require of you once my master is ready."

Adjourning the meeting, "Eclipse" made his way to the main terminal while Prowl began to basic training with the brain. Eager to begin his analysis of the information he had obtained, he made his way to the main holoterminal to begin studying what he had acquired.

* * *

After an hour, the strange activities in the skies ceased. The Titans, seeing no threat, returned to their beloved tower, resuming what they were doing before the disturbance. The only Titan who was more persistent about the disturbances was Raven. She thought, for a second, that she sensed something familiar, or someone familiar, and yet, at the same time, it was unfamiliar. Not for the first time, she suspected that this was somehow a setup, or somehow suspicious. If there was one thing Raven was good at, it was suspecting what was not often obvious. And often, her suspicions were proven correct, but it was not something that was always helpful.

"Titans, a moment of you attention," Robin called out.

They all turned to face Robin, who stood at the main computer.

"Those strange things happening in sky were some kind of energy, technological in origin, but I can't identify the source. We should stay alert."

"I agree," Starfire commented. "Whatever it was that caused the disturbances is not from the Earth, but from another planet."

"Well, if it's a new threat, we'll take them down," Beastboy chimed in. "We're the Teen Titans. We can handle anything."


End file.
